Sonic - White World
by SonAmy016
Summary: Sonic and his friends are at the shooting star festival, when disaster strikes! A giant beam of lightning strikes the ground causing the ground and sky to break apart. Will Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Espio, Miles(Tails) and even more returning characters be able to save their world from evil forces? Read onwards to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic White World.  
Hey everyone, this is my first story and I hope you like it. This series is supposed to be Anime and the characters are made out to be humans, they are normal people basically with Sonic names, similar looks as a human, with some personality similarities. But in future fanfictions im also doing stories based on the original game characters.

DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any related characters, they are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.

CHAPTER 1:  
Disaster Strikes...

As dusk descended, the city crowded with people making their way to the shooting star festival. The festival would usually start at 7pm and last until midnight as the comets would be put on their beautiful display. This year thousands of people turned up to see the spectacle. Sonic and his friends were amongst this crowd.

Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver and Shadow were sitting on a hill in front of a small copse. Knuckles was shaking his can of soda hoping for one last drop of the fizzy liquid before he threw it away.  
"Would you knock it off!" Sonic mumbled trying to read a magazine.  
"Why do they make these things so damn small!" Knuckles whined.  
"Its only quarter past eight and you've drank like seven cans of that stuff and now you're still complaining?" Shadow growled rubbing the back of his neck irritably, hoping Knuckles would quit his constant complaining.  
"Blaze! Why did you insist on coming so damn early!" Knuckles exclaimed slightly louder than he had intended, catching the attention of some other festival goers who were picnicking nearby.  
Blaze was holding her phone close to her ear as if trying to block out the surrounding racket Knuckles continued to demand her attention like a spoiled child. Blaze blatantly ignored him, Sonic smirked.  
"Um...Hello!?" Knuckles carried on.  
Blaze put a hand up to silence him.  
"Would you be quiet! Its your own fault you drank it all so soon!" Blaze snapped. Knuckles looked back to his empty hands.  
"Geez...what pills do you take? Sleeping pills or bitchy pills?" Knuckles sniggered.

"Who are you callin' anyway?"

"Amy! Of course. its important that she makes it, she's knew around here and I don't want her to be alone." Blaze replied. Silver put his arm around Blaze.  
"Knux calm down..do those drinks make you really worked up or somethin'?"Silver asked.  
"No! What are you talkin' about?"  
"Oh please! He's always like this!" Sonic interjected.  
"Correction: only since I met you!" Knuckles cackled.

The rest of them watching Blaze and Knuckles bicker, eventually turned on them to watch everything else happening. Nothing really but people picnicking, talking, playing, anything really.

Minutes went past and Amy made her way through crowds of people and towards the group. She wore casual clothes, and was wearing sandals. She smiled shyly. Blaze stood up.

"Amy!" Blaze cheered as she went and hugged Amy. Amy returned the hug.  
"Sorry my phone is broke, I dropped it on the way home from school," she said as she sat down with Blaze.  
"Hey Amy!" said Sonic.  
"Um..hi Sonic," Amy replied with a small smile. Knuckles charged past in a different direction Sonic as the group walked down a hill towards to festival.  
"Where are you goin' in such a hurry?" Sonic called after him.  
"To get more sodas!" Knuckles called back.  
Knuckles disappeared into the large crowd that had gathered. An awkward silence was left in his wake between Sonic and Amy, as Shadow had wandered off somewhere while Silver and Blaze were having their own conversation. Sonic broke the silence.  
"So..Amy uh...do you go to festivals a lot?" Sonic asked.  
"Uh yeah.. me and my mom come every year." she said with a smile as she gazed into his shining eyes. Sonic looked back into her emerald green eyes full of hope as another silence happened.

Knuckles walked down an empty street, as everyone from the city had crowded onto a large field where they could see the comets streak across the sky. He kicked any pebbles that were in his path absent mindedly, he could just picture tumble weed and stray newspaper pages flying about.  
'_Huh...I guess I could just rob a store_-' his musings were interrupted when the ground shook underneath his feet.  
"What... What's happening?!" he shouted when a bigger tremor made him fall to the ground. Soon the earth was shaking so harshly the group was lying flat on the ground with their arms covering their faces to protect themselves from the debris falling off buildings. The earthquake was so destructive that the very earth itself was splitting. Screams were coming from nearly every person on the field as they tried to get their loved ones safety as ground shattered beneath them. Silver and Blaze clung to each other as the rest of the group huddled together, Knuckles & Shadow were still nowhere to be seen.

Just then, a huge beam of light streaked towards the sky from the gaping hole in the ground which has expanded which was blinding. It was too bright to look at, silence fell as the phenomenon continued before their eyes. The light started to suck the sky in, causing it to swirl around like water going down a drain.

"STAY CLOSE TO ME!" Sonic shouted holding onto Amy. His shout stirred the civilians back out of their trance like state causing the children to wail and the adults shout calming things to them. Shadow appeared out of the swarm of hysterical people and came to a halt looking up at the sky. The light started to suck in trees, buildings and even people. Silence. No one knew what was happening. For all they knew, it could be the end.

_AN: Well that is the first chapter. Its pretty small but the story will get bigger. And yeah okay reading it to myself, I didn't really like this chapter but its the next chapters I like so eveyone reading, read the next ones to say "its good after all" and it is only a first chapter of a first story! Please review, constructive criticisms please but not out of line and mean for the sake of it._  
_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic White World

Hello fellow readers, welcome to chapter 2 of my story. I hope you enjoy the next part as it begin the actual story, enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER:  
Sonic the hedgehog and all related characters are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 2:  
The White World.

The beam which had shot from the ground to the sky expanded and took over perhaps a third of station square, it had taken in everyone from the festival, the silence which had occurred was gone, but the silence happened again because less and fewer people could talk. Most people were unconscious.  
The titanic beam of light caused the no part of where it was coming from to be seen. The beam had created a massive sphere inside itself, which was even bigger inside than on the outside. It was not visible because of the blinding light beam. Inside the sphere an explosion throwing everything inside the sphere around until all life and the places from the ground it had taken had hit the surface of the , what seemed to be ,moon sized prison. All sources of emergency appeared outside the beam, from a great distance, consisting of the police and every military service in the city.

Inside the sphere, smaller on the outside, country sized on the inside, the land was white all around. It wasn't possible to see where the land faded and the sky began. An unconscious Sonic lied on the white floor. He was bruised all around with wounds mainly around the fore-head as that was what he landed on. Sonic's shoes were scratched and his clothes were torn to reveal multiple inches of his body. Soon after a while he regained his senses and became conscious once more. He forced his aching body up. The blue haired being found he had a black eye on each side of his face and noticed his favourite clothes torn upon his body.  
"Great...my favourite clothes to-" He left his sentence half finished as his jaw dropped at the site of the the land in front of him. Sonic gazed around only to see that all he saw was white, no matter where he looked.  
"Where?...how?...what?...uh?" The speechless teenager couldn't answer himself. He just wandered around.

After running around for what felt like a day, he stopped as he noticed a small black coloured area in the far distance.  
He ran over to the area as fast as he could, only to realise what it really was. Nothing but a nearly destroyed town plaza which was only minutes away from where the tragedy occurred. He wandered into the plaza and stood in the middle of the marble floor.  
"This...where did this...how did this...get..here?" Sonic stumbled for words as he was now more confused than speechless. He picked up a news paper from a few days ago and threw it to the floor.  
"This is just so strange...where is everyone?"  
Still circling and retracing his steps, he sat on a half in tact bench with torn advertisements on the upper part.  
"What was that bright light? Did that cause all this, well more to the point...why is everything white and why is the town here...and only the town...is this heaven?" He yelled starting to panic.  
Just then a crash was heard as a large trash can crashed to the ground. As it hit the ground, garbage tumbled out along with a sixteen year old ,red-haired , familiar knuckle-head who basically rolled out as a ball and dropped his rolling pose and splayed his arms and legs out with a soda can in one hand. He too, had torn clothes and was beaten up by the destructions impact and had two black eyes. Sonic immediately realised who he was.  
"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled in surprise.

-Meanwhile-

All was white still, and not a shade darker. Three people were also splayed on the floor, just as damaged as Sonic and Knuckles. One of them had black and red striped hair and was the first to wake. The anger stricken male unfortunately had dislocated his shoulder which was striking him with great pain.  
"You(COUGH, COUGH)yo gotta be freaking kidding me!" He shrieked waving around his floppy arm which was, to his grief, no longer functioning at all. Now having shoved him self up, he opened his eyes and had the same reaction as Sonic except in more mature way.  
"What is happening? Where are we?" He said as calmly as he could.  
At that same time, The other two had regained fully consciousness and had too gotten up and glared into the white distance.  
"Oh my gosh, what in the...what happened?! Silver what happened?!" The Purple haired female asked loudly demanding an answer.  
"I...just don't know Blaze, I was gonna ask you that very same question however I can see that's no longer a smart option" Silver said.  
"Hey! Oh never mind, Shadow do you know?" Blaze asked again. Shadow was staring blankly into the empty view , holding his broken arm and gave a simple reply.  
"I'm guessing the white light we saw back at the festival has something to do with this, oh yeah and my arm is fine, not broken, thanks for asking" He grunted.  
"White...Light?" Blaze said narrowing her eyes thinking hard as her memory was a bit blank. She simply gave up and walked in front of Shadow and crossed her arms.  
"For the love of chaos!" Shadow dropped his arm.  
"Wait!" The female yelled making Silver jump slightly.  
"What?"  
"Amy!...Where's Amy, she was-"  
Shadow interrupted.  
"My senses tell me shes with Sonic" Shadow rubbed his fore-head when he felt a head-ache approach him. Although he wasn't so bothered about it given in their current situation.  
"So...where's Sonic?" Blaze started to fret. Silver then reassured her.  
"I'm sure they are fine, Sonic usually finds a way out of trouble-"  
"Has he ever been in a world of just white, pure nothingness?!" Blaze stood up in front Silver, Silver cowered a bit.  
"Um...no." Silver lowered his head. There was silence for a minute then Shadow broke the silence.  
"I think we should actually be trying to find where they are ,then just guessing." "I guess you could say a watched pot never boils, huh?" Silver laughed. Shadow glanced at him.  
"I guess so, in this sense." The three of them walked on to find a clue to what is happening.

Back in the City Plaza

Knuckles coughed and spat as he raised himself to a balancing position.  
"Huh?...When did I have taco's?" Knuckles Smelled his breath. Sonic simply rolled his eyes.  
"Yo!...Knuckles the douche bag!"Sonic yelled quickly getting Knuckles' full attention.  
"Dude do you have to be such a buzz kill?!"  
"What buzz was there to be killed?...you know what? Never mind!" Sonic said loudly."Do you even know what is happening? Have you even looked at the sky?!"  
Knuckles cocked his head upwards to face the white world's ceiling.  
"Whoa! What in the?...How?...Wha-"Knuckles began.  
"Okay dude I had the very same reaction, now what are we gonna do!" They walked back into the white world, Knuckles looked over everything which was nothing but 'whiteness'. Sonic began to loose his patience.  
"We've gotta find everyone! Where's Blaze, Shadow, Silver and where's Amy?!" Sonic fretted just like Blaze, Knuckles whacked him in the back of his head.  
"Dude! Get a hold of yourself, this ain't the cocky speedster I know and hate!" Knuckles shouted getting Sonic silenced almost immediately.  
"Look Knux, I'm just worried about them, once in a blue moon will this ever happen in a regular persons lifetime and we can't stay to calm because we could be here for the rest of our lives!" Sonic reasoned kneeling down and rubbing the floor. It was smooth, the ground had no cliffs, it just went on and on.  
"This is too weird" Knuckles said quickly.  
"You can say that again!" a familiar voice was heard from not too far away.  
"Hey who's that?" Sonic asked to the the figure walking towards them. A teenager about Sonic and Knuckles' age with dark purple hair stood in front of him. Knuckles crossed his arms with a small grin on his face.  
"Espio what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.  
"Same reason everyone else is here" Espio responded simply. "Everyone else?" Sonic said ,but just then, Shadow, Silver and Blaze found them and ran towards them. Sonic, Knuckles and Espio turned around ran towards them. The six of them met, everyone facing each other. A silence was present.  
Soon though, it was broken. Blaze spoke up. "So...where did you guys land?" Blaze stared at Sonic who crossed his arms.  
"I don't know, a white place...no other colour...where are we...what's going on?"

The entire land around them was flat and smooth. A white horizon lied ahead, and only that was visible.

In the middle of the white world's pale floor stood a group of teenagers, all clueless. Sonic and Shadow were still gazing into the unknown whereas the others were still talking about where they are and how they got there.  
"There must be something going on here, things like this...don't just happen for the sake of nothing" Sonic closed his eyes, reading his thoughts. Shadow folded his arms and gave a simple grunt.  
"Are you ruling out that this disaster was caused perhaps...by...someone?" Sonic opened his eyes and stared into Shadows blood coloured eyes, Sonic thought about his suggestion. Could it be caused by someone?  
Everyone was still questioning the present, however they were forgetting someone who hadn't joined the group yet, Amy.

(To be continued)

A/N:Well this chapter was certainly longer, not that much longer though. Anyway everyone except for Amy has been found and even Espio appeared. Who else will join and will Amy be found? Find out next chapter!  
Thanks for reading and please review, constructive criticisms if necessary please expect the next update soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic White World

Well chapter 3 is certainly longer and took a lot longer to write. I really hope you readers enjoy this. New characters will join and some will be found, and lost again? Well why not read on to find out?

DISCLAIMER:  
I DON'T OWN IN ANY WAY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND ANY RELATED CHARACTERS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS PROPERTY OF SEGA AND SONIC TEAM.

Chapter 3:  
Lost and found and lost.

A girl with rose-pink hair, torn clothes and beaten up from the devastations impact, laid face down on a plain of green blades of grass. She opened her eyes and peered at the scenery. She could see in the distance nothing but white, Amy however was in the middle of a broken up damp plain. The damp grass was sticking to her clothing. the girl rose from the ground and straightened up. She was bruised enough to not react in the same way Sonic had. Amy rubbed her hair and wiped grass off her clothes. Her clothes, like everyone else's, were torn and, unfortunately, her clothes were ripped in a way that it revealed things she wouldn't want anyone else to see. The ground was all broken up, the nervous girl slowly made her way across the field and on to non familiar, smooth white ground. "Crap!,,,,my head! geez what happened here?" She groaned too herself under he breath. She looked around and of course, she saw nothing new, except for the brightness of pure white land. Just then, Amy heard a noise, a noise which sounded like a vehicle collapsing, she wasn't wrong. Over in the near distance, a broken bi-plane, which used to be bright red and white, and was now a very dark red and grey, was laying upside down, in half, on the slightly chilling surface. Standing next to the plane, holding a control stick and piece of metal, was a boy. He was around 13, he had light yellow hair, like everyone else had torn clothing, however he wasn't really hurt. He was only a bit smaller than Amy. He was wearing a puzzled expression on his face. This soon turned to a surprised face as he turned to face Amy.  
"Miles! Thank goodness!...I thought I was the only one here!" She beamed in relief. Miles walked up to her.  
"Amy? woah you look awful" "Nice to see you too" She rolled her eyes, Miles pointed at Amy destroyed clothing.  
"No I mean your clothing!" Miles explained lowering his piece of metal and control stick on to the floor.  
"I know...so, you know what's happening here?" Amy questioned. Miles simply shrugged his shoulders and closed his eye, for some reason he made a slight grin.  
"Beats me!". Amy narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
"Why are you smiling?" Tails walked back to his plane. He rubbed his neck and crouched down. The young teenager fiddled with his broken plane.  
"I just find this whole situation strange. I mean...when was the last time anything like this ever happened? I believe this is something caused by a supernatural disturbance."  
"A supernatural disturbance?" Amy crossed her arms.  
"Yeah. Well...anyone normal person would believe that ghosts and vampires are fictional. The normal person would say ' of course they are fake, they haven't been proved to be real' and I would say ' Exactly! They haven't been proved to be real, so why would you say they're fake if they haven't been discovered?" Miles opened his eyes and faced Amy once again."What else could have caused this?"  
"Miles, your being ridiculous! I respect your opinion, but seriously, you actually believe a ghost or something is doing this?" Amy laughed.  
"Its a possibility, who knows what lerks out there?" Miles turned away once more. Amy looked at the broken plane and considered what Miles said. "What made you think that?" The girl questioned. Miles shrugged. She simply forgot about it.  
"Hey Miles? Why is there a broken bi-plane sitting in front of you?" She asked. Miles was still bent down.  
"It was my fathers, he said I could use it to see the comet festival. You know, for a better view? Any way I can say without a doubt, that option is off the table for future festivals..." Miles chuckled too himself.  
"Well do you think you can repair it?"Amy asked feeling a bit sorry for Miles.  
"Well...without a repair shop, I can't. I need tools and the nearest thing to a tool I have is a pair of chopsticks."  
"Why do you have chopsticks?"  
"I was eating a box of noodles before I left..." Amy rolled her eyes at Miles typical behaviour.

Both of them had become oblivious about where they were as they slipped into a small conversation. After that had passed and they had again become aware to their surrounding, Amy spoke.  
"We should go and search, Im sure we'll find some people if we look!"  
Miles stood. He thought to himself as he glared at his broken plane, what did he have to lose exactly. Miles smiled and nodded his head.  
"Sure!"

The two of them wandered off. After a while they stumbled across the town plaza. They ran towards it. Shortly, they both arrived at the centre of the marble tiled plaza floor. "Hey you know what? If there's a repair shop of DIY store around here I could probably break in and get some tools and fix up my plane. Then we can get a better look at this place!" Miles enthused.  
"Great idea!" Amy let Miles run off too find a repair or DIY store. The young female had forgotten about how she looked, she had ripped clothing, unfortunately in places revealing things she didn't want revealed to anyone. She couldn't do anything about that, and couldn't nurse her wounds and bruises. The girl just wandered off looking around for people.

-Meanwhile-

A small group of 16, 17 and 18 year old's were walking in a spread out pack. All of them looking for familiar faces or places. The group had in it, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Espio. Shadow still had a broken arm, which was being held by his only working arm. No one else had injuries as bad as that luckily. Knuckles had removed his shirt and was looking at himself, checking for wounds. He found several but could be easily treated. So could everyone else's except for Shadow. Silver was tapping his touch screen phone, checking for service, obviously, there was none.  
"Darn! no service!" Silver moaned. Shadow grunted in annoyance as that was the third time he had said that. "Of course there's no service. And even if there was, who would you call, police? Your momma?"  
Silver snarled. "Geez stop being such a mood killer! It's only a broken arm!" "THAT'S ENOUGH ISN'T IT?! And plus, what frigging mood was there to be killed!" Shadow threw his dislocated arm in the air. It bounced off the socked and flopped down instantly, causing Shadow great pain.  
"AHH BULLSHIT!" He scrunched up his face in agony and glared at Silver.  
Silver noticed and sighed. "This weren't my fault y ' know! You don't have to take your own problems out on everyone else!"  
Shadow opened his eyes. "I think this is an exception!". Shadow and Silver soon gave up at arguing, the rest of the walk back to the town was silent. The only topics of conversation spoken were the white world and the whereabouts of Amy. Of course the conversation was only spoken on the odd occasion. Soon they had reached the town. Sonic walked ahead of everyone, followed by Espio and Knuckles shortly afterwards. They were in the centre of the plaza.  
Sonic started to climb a fire escape ladder on the side of a snack shop. "What are you doing?" Knuckles watched Sonic climb. Sonic climbed on the top of the roof and then he replied. " Isn't it obvious? I'm climbing higher for a better look!" He called back. Soon, Amy found herself walking down a alley, littered with debris. She soon stepped foot on the hard plaza floor. No one had noticed her until she walked up to them. "Umm..Blaze?" She asked. Blaze and the others turned around. Blaze rushed to Amy. "Amy! Oh my gosh we were getting really worried!" Blaze enthused with relief. Sonic climbed back down as he saw Amy. He smiled and rushed up to her. "Amy! Thank god your alright!" He panted.

"You don't have to be so worried you know, but at least I've found you again" She smiled, he smiled back. "Were you alone this whole time?" Silver asked. "Actually, no I wasn't." Sonic's smile faded in confusion. "Huh?...Who?" Amy pointed at an alley lined with stores. "Miles, he's a good friend of mine, he went down an alley to look for a tool shop." Blaze walked to look at the alley Amy pointed at. "Why? is he a mechanic or something?" " You could call him something of a mechanic. He was riding a plane to see the comet festival at a better view, when the big white light shot from the ground to the sky, it broke his plane, but if he has tools he says he can repair it. So that way, we can use it to get a better view at this place." Sonic raised an eye brow. " How old is he?" "Thirteen I think." Amy answered. Sonic raised his eye brows even more. "And...he can frigging ride a plane?!...wow!"  
"Why are you so surprised Sonic? Is it because your jealous that he has a working vehicle whereas you have car a in a ditch back on earth?" Knuckles started to laugh hard. Sonic snarled.  
"The school is handling it...its no my fault that someone put whiskey in my water and caused me to drive drunk into a ditch!" Sonic said quietly. Knuckles laughed so hard he soon fell to the floor. " Yeah!...and guess who put the whiskey in your water?!" He roared with laughter as he tried to open his eyes. Sonic turned immediately to Knuckles, his face filled with an angry red colour.  
"You?!" Sonic went for Knuckles , Silver went in front of him. "Violence never solves anything Sonic!" Sonic glared at Silver, his face still filled with anger. " I think this is a large exception!" Knuckles forced himself up, even though he still had tears in his eyes. " Look Sonic, we have a bigger problem at hand, you can wack me with a sock when this is over!" Sonic's face returned to a normal colour. "Yeah I guess your right"  
Silver looked at his clothes and looked at everyone else's. "You know, we could use some more clothes, have you forgotten what they look like?" Everyone looked at there clothes, what they saw wasn't good. Silver pointed at a clothe store. "Come on!" He walked over there, and soon he was followed by the rest. Soon after, everyone had new clothing, Sonic was wearing plane clothing, consisting of a shirt and jeans, as was Knuckles and Silver, Blaze and Amy were wearing very similar clothing to their original clothing, Espio was wearing a blue jacket and a white shirt with jogging bottoms, and Shadow was wearing his sort of usual clothing, a sleeveless black jacket, with a red t-shirt and navy jeans with tears at the knees, and his usual red roller skate shoes. You would think, in there given situation, they wouldn't afford to be picky. If you did then you were wrong. They were soon sat in the middle of the plaza. Sonic turned to Amy. "It's great to see your alright Amy" He said, Amy gave him a weird look. "Are you alright? You've said that a few times now." Sonic smiled. "Of course I'm alright, I'm just glad your safe that's all." The others were talking about there situation whilst Sonic kept reminding Amy he's glad she's safe every now and again. Amy thought for a minute and then said. "Umm...why wouldn't I be safe?" Amy cocked an eye brow, Sonic turned to face her again. "Hmm?" Amy folded her arms. "Well you keep saying your glad im safe...im flattered that you care but...what do you actually mean?" Sonic looked puzzled and then spoke. "I mean im glad that your safe, I mean, you could have gotten into danger." He smiled. Amy still remained confused. "Why would I get into danger?" "Well..your..you know young and well...you-" Sonic couldn't think of what he was going to say. Amy narrowed her eyes lightly as she began to think that he was accusing her of being to young to keep herself out of danger. "Are you saying, even though im only two years younger than you, im too young to look out for my self?!" Sonic didn't know what to say. "Umm.." Knuckles cut between them. "Well knowing Sonic, yes!" Sonic pushed Knuckles aside. "SHUT IT KNUCKLES! of course that's not what I mean I just..." Amy stood up in front of him. "You know, I can handle myself, one of the reasons I moved here was because the people back where I came from, didn't believe in me, and didn't want me there. But it was mainly because they didn't think I could handle myself, which I can! I obviously made a mistake thinking people could change!" With that, she walked away and out of the town into the white world. 'I thought Sonic was different, he seemed caring and nice, but I didn't know he thought I was a girl who couldn't handle herself!' She thought as she stormed off. Sonic stood up and put an arm out. "WAIT AMY, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT COME BACK!" He called after her, of course she was too far away to hear. Blaze ran after her. "SONIC!, WHAT DID YOU DO, NO, AMY COME BACK" Silver ran with Blaze, Shadow walked behind them as he had nothing better to do. Espio and Knuckles remained standing with Sonic who was still stunned after what she said.

Knuckles hit Sonic on the shoulder. "Wow dude, way to win the women!" He chuckled. Sonic stared at Knuckles. "What do you mean by that?" Knuckles shook his head. "Oh come on dude your always in denial!" Sonic approached Knuckles slowly with a grim expression on his face. "Denial? What are you trying to imply?" Knuckles crossed his arms and smirked.  
"Why else would you keep asking her if she's safe and all that..."  
"I asked that 'cause I was just trying to secure her safety. Sometimes you forget that you're in a world of only white and random places from back home don't you. What I hope you're not trying to suggest is false!" Sonic assured.  
"What I was implying that you're a sucker for a girl with blue eyes..." Knuckles stated. Sonic's cheeks went from pale to bright red, not believing what Knuckles just said.  
'Wait? doesn't that phrase mean love...wait WHAT?!' Sonic pushed Knuckles away from him and raised a tightly clenched fist in front of his face. "I do not like Amy like that you freak! No No! You got that, no feelings there!" Sonic closed his eyes and turned his back. He then walked away from Knuckles. "So how come you care about her so much, when you saw Blaze you didn't say how glad you are that she is safe?!" Knuckles called to him. Sonic stopped walking. "She can handle herself..."  
Sonic started to sweat drop. "And Amy can't?" Espio interjected. "Your still here? And of course she can!" Knuckles ran up to them. "If she can look after herself like you say then why were so worried when she was lost and so glad when she came back?!" Knuckles asked loudly, demanding an answer, whilst Sonic was getting sweaty and nervous. Sonic then grabbed Knuckles' shirt and looked into his violet purple eyes. "LOOK, BUDDY...your really pushing your luck here..." He said calmly as he could. "Look Sonic, we've got you cornered here, you might aswell admit it, we've also seen the signs at school...especially at lunch break." The red haired teenager reasoned. Finally Sonic came around, he released him and scratched his neck. "Um..(Sighs) alright, perhaps I have a little...thing...for her...and that's why I was so worried. However I sure as hell ain't telling her that's the reason. Look can we just drop it?!" Espio nodded and pointed in the direction the others had headed. "He's right, besides, she's back out there now and we don't know if they found her, so lets go and help." Sonic nodded. Knuckles snorted. "Hey!, why should I exactly? I mean, its not like its my fault that she left..." Espio rolled his eyes. "Knuckles we could use the help..." "Knuckles if you help us...I'll by you a a taco when this is over" Sonic said. Knuckles stood up and ran after the others. "Here I come taco-I mean Amy!" Sonic and Espio both rolled their eyes and also followed.

(To be continued)

AN: Well im pretty sure that this chapter is the longest and this was posted quick after chapter because I was supposed to post chapter 2 earlier and I delayed it, so yeah I hope you all enjoy reading my story, and I hope you've enjoyed the previous chapters and the story itself so far, anyway's please review, nothing bad I hope, constructive criticisms if its necessary, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic White World

The fourth chapter has arrived, and I can safely say that from now, the story will be getting more interesting and in this chapter, the story will start to add up and make a bit more sense. Anyhow, enjoy the new chapter.

DISCLAIMER:  
SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA AND SONIC TEAM

Chapter 4:  
The mysterious creator.

Blaze and Silver ran in the direction of Amy's footsteps. However to their disillusionment, they did not lead to her. Silver slowed down and eventually stopped walking. Not noticing his actions, Blaze continued speed walking. Silver held his hand out.  
"Blaze!...slow down!...my...god...how do you...run so...freaking...FAST?!" He panted loudly, catching Blaze's attention. Blaze walked back up to Silver, she knelt down and grasped his shirt and pulled his body closer too her. The angry teenager didn't look pleased. "Amy is out there! We can't just let her wonder off! I know she can handle herself but what if someone is out there and -" Silver cut in. "Look Blaze, if she can handle herself than she can defend herself!, she's fourteen and she would know the wrong crowd if she saw it if you know what I mean. I'm sure she just went back to find her friend she mentioned" Silver reasoned. Blaze gave him grim stare. "She said her friend was in the town, if you hadn't realised we are not in town and neither is she! We can't rule out all the dangerous possibilities even if they are unlikely, because chances are, and in our situation, they probably will happen!" She yelled. The anger and fear-stricken girl released her grip on Silver's shirt. She sighed and looked into his amber coloured eyes. "Look, im just worried and feeling really guilty..." Silver gave a puzzled expression. "Why are you feeling guilty?" He questioned. "I'm feeling guilty 'cause I invited Amy to the comet festival 'cause I wanted her to feel excepted in this neighbourhood and back at school. I felt some responsibility towards myself, making sure she was safe and obviously I've failed at that. That's why we've got to find her!" She stood back up and helped Silver up aswell. "You shouldn't feel so guilty. She unlike Sonic thinks, can handle herself like I said before...but I guess We should still take some responsibility towards this whole thing, besides Sonic is the one who should look anyway, he made her leave! (Sighs) anyway lets go search I guess!" Silver enthused. Blaze threw her arms around Silver and kissed him on the cheek and then pulled him into a hug, Silver excepted the hug. "Thank you Silver for understanding, let's go!" She pulled him off into the white horizon. Like always the white world was just a titanic, flat, plane, white place, where anything non-white could be seen from a small distance. With that being true, it was clear that Amy wasn't nearby if Silver and Blaze couldn't see her.

-Meanwhile-

Sonic, Knuckles and Espio walked slowly into the white world. Knuckles just walked with his head not looking where he was going, but looking at his nails. Sonic noticed and just sighed. Knuckles then turned to Sonic. "Hey...do you think my nails are curling over?" Sonic looked at him with a tired expression. "What?...just..what?" He asked, but simply not caring. "Look, they are curling!" Knuckles yelled throwing his hands in front of Sonic's face. Showing an annoyed expression, he batted Knuckles' hands away. "Knuckles, your nails are too short to curl over, and since when do you care about how your nails look?" He asked again. Knuckles shrugged his shoulders, Espio simply observed their more than pointless conversation. "I don't care. well I guess they are too short, I wonder how my toe nails look..." Sonic widened his eyes and rubbed his hair. "Your talking about nails? NAILS?! Dear chaos Knuckles! You sound just like my sister!" Sonic shouted. Knuckles grabbed his arms. "Are you saying I'm a girl?!" He threatened, Sonic just sighed. "Well to put it simply, at this moment at time Amy is being more manly than you are!" Sonic folded his arms. Knuckles tripped. "Huh! Oh! Damn shoe laces!" Knuckles bent down to do them up. As Sonic noticed how Knuckles failed at doing so, he slapped his face into his palm. "Oh...dear!" The exhausted ,azure haired ,teenager sighed. Espio then stopped walking as his eyes fixed on the sight of what seemed to be two blurry figures in the distance.

"Hey you guys, there's more people over there I think!" Sonic and Knuckles looked up and noticed. The two people in the distance noticed them as well, they rushed over to Sonic, Knuckles and Espio at great speed. The two figures soon came face to face with Sonic and the others. One of the people was female, with glistening white hair, long black eye lashes, she ws also extremely well endowed, dressed in a strapless shirt with navy geans. Her eyes were cyan and her lips were still shining red. It seemed that she, after being sent into an enormous sphere, the size of the moon, perhaps bigger, and only filled with a titanic white floor and sky, with only some random locations from station square, was still very aware of her looks. The other was male, he had messed up green hair, with orange eyes, he was wearing torn clothes, ripped all over. He obviously didn't change his clothes from the ones he was wearing when the disaster hit. He was incredibly buff and had a chain necklace on. He had his arm around the female. "Well if it isn't Espio and his little friends!" The male laughed. Espio rolled his eyes. "Vector, just because I have friends and you don't..." He smirked. Vector raised his fist. "Shut it Espio, I have a girlfriend and YOU don't. HA!" He replied. The girl batted his arm away. "I'm not your 'girlfriend' Vector!" Vector widened his eyes. "So why do I have my arm around you?" The girl huffed. "You chose too comfort me, I didn't say no, that doesn't mean we are together!" She said. The green haired teenager shrieked. "You...you, YOU USER! YOU USED ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The girl gasped and then made an angry expression. With that, she smacked him in the mouth with the back of her hand. "Don't you dare!" She snapped. Espio sighed. "I guess he'll never learn!" Espio laughed. "Oh, im Espio, his brother, and you are?" The girl smiled. "I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Rouge because of my lipstick I always wear." She smirked. Knuckles grunted. "You look like a slut" Sonic dropped his jaw and so did Espio at his remark. The girl made no hesitation and punched him in the face. Stricken with pain, the ruby haired teenager flopped back with a thud. Sonic stepped in. "I'm Nicky, but people call me Sonic 'cause of my speed, how do you do?" He held his hand out, Rouge shook his hand and turned to Espio. "Vector mentioned he had a brother, nice to meet you too, im surprised you haven't heard of me, I'm an old friend of Blaze." "You are, she never mentioned you did she Sonic?" Espio asked. There was no reply. "Sonic? Hello?" He asked again. Sonic had fixed his eyes on Rouge's large bosoms. Sonic's jaw was hanging from his face and his eyes were widened. Espio rolled his eyes, again. Rouge noticed and slapped him in the cheek. "Pervert!" She yelled. Sonic rubbed his cheek. "Dang..."

-Meanwhile with Amy-

Amy had wandered back to Miles' broken bi-plane. She sat cross-legged next to it. She occasionally huffed and sighed. She closed her eyes and sank her chin into her hands. "Why does Sonic have to be inconsiderate?! I'm fourteen, not nine! I can handle myself!" She yelled to herself. "I've had a bad enough life for being caused of relying on others and letting them do everything for me! I can do things myself and in my way!"  
"Would you stop complaining?!" A familiar voice came. Amy turned to face the man standing behind her. He was clutching his arm and glaring down on Amy. "Shadow? What are you here for?!" She demanded an answer. He simply sighed. "You know if you didn't keep walking off we could have a rest, and someone could help me with my fucking arm!" He growled. Amy peered into his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean, am I causing you pain by having some self respect and self responsibility?!" She asked. Shadow grunted. "I dunno what your trying to prove but its not a reason to storm off probably" Amy faced away from Shadow. "How would you like it if everyone thought you were a child who couldn't handle yourself?!" She shouted. "Um..hmm..dunno anyways let's go now!" She yelled. Amy stood up. "You know what? Your so unbelievable, you never offer a from the heart opinion on anything, its like you want other people to give up on life, I wanna know what your always acting like a condescending bastard!" She yelled. Shadow stood face to face with her. He stared into her eyes, he gave a menacing and evil look. His pupils expanded and his eyes narrowed. "You wanna find out about my past do you?" He growled loudly. His voice tone was uninviting. Amy couldn't help but cower a bit, but she stood her ground, She stared back into his menacing demon eyes. " Yes!" She said. Shadow turned his back on her. "Then you may as well kiss the ground and hed home, I wouldn't tell a simpleton like you anyways." He replied. Amy folded her arms. "We have plenty of time to kill here in this white prison you might as well, so spill it!" Amy commanded. Shadow faced her again. "You really wanna know don'y you?" He said calmly. " Um yeah! go on then!" She said. Shadow looked at her and sighed in defeat. "You wanna know? Then fine!"

-Febuary 12th, 2010-

The sky was black, the moon was a full sphere, glowing and lighting up the night. It had recently rained. The rain water had gathered in the thin cracks of the road and paths, also on the rooves of buildings which were lined in the street. Along one of the pathways walked Shadow at aged eleven and a girl at the age of fifteen. She had blonde hair, smooth and straight which reflected the moonlight, she had indigo blue eyes and glossy lips. She was wearing a strapless red dress, her face was pale and teeth shone. Shadow still looked like himself except a little smaller than he is today. "I like your dress Maria" He smiled. Maria smiled back. "Thank you Kirk , you look really nice aswell" Shadow looked back at where he was walking. "It was a good party though wasn't it?" Maria said. Shadow nodded and smiled. "Best way to spend a birthday, it's a shame the only other people there were people having their own parties" Shadow said. Maria walked closer too Shadow and hugged him. "At least you weren't alone anyway huh?" Shadow nodded and looked into Maria's eyes. She looked back into his.  
Suddenly, a small tremor hit where they were standing , a big sphere full of purple and black smoke hit. Shadow and Maria jumped back with shocked expressions. They stared at the smoke, the smoke was circling on the spot, an eye made up of smoke formed and pierced itself into their helpless eyes. The eye spoke. "This is Maria Robotnick, the last relative with the knowledge of the work of the worlds leading professor, Gerald Robotnick." It croaked. Maria gasped. "How do you know who I am, and who my grandfather is?" She asked shyly. The eyes peered into her eyes. ""Your grandfather is dead, I killed him, and took his powers and combined them with my own unique powers, every close relative of him is also dead..." Maria gasped and fell to her knees. Tears formed in her eyes. "My family is dead?" The girl stuttered. Shadow knelt down to hold her. Maria's vision was blurred from the tears and she could only see colours, not shapes. "Yes, and the only one who is left to die, so be it.." It moaned. Shadow stood. "You want to kill Maria? I won't let you!" He roared. The eye laughed. Maria spoke. "Why do want to kill me, also, why did you kill my family?" She cried. "His power was threatening to me, no one should threaten me, so I killed him, there is no need for his presence, so I also killed everyone who has detailed memory of the man, your the only one left I'm afraid, so Its time to die, Maria." It said, death and pain infiltrated his voice tone. Shadow threw himself between them I still won't let you kill her, you will have to kill me first!" Shadow shouted, standing his ground against the monster. Within a click of a finger, Shadow fell down. "What the-" The eye spoke again. "Don't waist my time, your also only delaying your friends death, you not doing her any favers!" It roared. The eye glanced at Shadow and peered back into Maria's eyes. Her indigo eyes were small as her pupils shrank to a tiny size, her fear got the best of her, she continued to cry silently but she did no blink until her death came. A beam of light shone from the eye and formed a spear which pierced her heart almost instantly. She had no time to say goodbye to Shadow. She fell back to her knees and plunged to the floor. Blood came pouring out of her chest uncontrollably, it just kept coming. Shadow dropped to his knees and crawled to Maria. Her skin went white and her eyes remained open without seeing. Shadow's tears trickled down his cheek and hit Maria's clothes. The girl was dead and Shadow lay on top of her, he didn't want to believe it as much as he knew it was true. The black eye flew towards Shadow. "And now Kirk, you must accompany her to hell!" It screeched. Shadow wanted to die with her but couldn't find the power to admit defeat and die when he wasn't ready. "You won't take me!" Shadow shrieked. The black eye sighed. "My time is too valuable, your shadow has no use for the planet so lay down and die!"  
Shadow stood and glared deeply at the eye. "My name was Kirk, but from now on I am Shadow, and a perfetic character like yourself will not bring me down!" With that Shadow disappeared in to the night, the monster followed him but couldn't keep up the speed. "Come back you menace, your going to die so except it already!" It roared. However there was no reply, Shadow had gone, the eye of smoke stood there. "Shame, his body would be good for me, I will find him if its the last thing I do!"

-Back to the white world-

"To this day, I regret just leaving her there, and not confronting my fate." He mumbled, his eyes were closed and his hands were curled into a shaking fist. Amy stood looking at Shadow in silence. The girl was speechless and amazed. She hadn't heard such a terrible childhood in her life and the way Shadow explained it left Amy feeling heart-broken for Shadow. "Oh my god, Shadow I'm so sorry, I'm...just so sorry" She said. Shadow looked at her. "Why? It wasn't your fault that weird smoke thing killed my only friend, the only one who understood me and my life." Amy walked towards him. "I mean I'm sorry for your loss..." Shadow looked away again. "Oh...well thanks for the consideration" He replied weakly. An awkward silence occurred. She didn't know how to break it after hearing that, in the end Shadow broke it after several minutes. "Well...let's go back" He said starting to walk back. Amy remained still. "I still think I'm gonna wait here for Miles." Shadow glared at her with a grim expression. "But I came all this way to find you, tell you basically my life and you still remain?" He said loudly, with a threat in his tone. "Look Shadow I'm sorry for your loss but that doesn't solve my problem!" Shadow sighed. "I'm not leaving without you, Rose!" He growled. She was about to reply but suddenly Shadow noticed something in the near distance.

"Huh?..what is that?" He breathed. "Huh?" Amy cocked her head and noticed what he saw. A black figure, in the shape of man stood with no detail. He was made from what looked like smoke and darkness. The figure of darkness formed itself into a cloud shape and hovered towards Shadow at an alarming speed. "FINALLY I HAVE MY WAY!" It moaned loudly as it pierced Shadow. The smoke took over his body and formed a beam of light. Shadow and Amy shielded their eyes for safety from the brightness. It soon stopped and black and pale blue smoke circled on the ground. A man stood in the centre of it. The man's looks were identical to Shadows. His hair was the same except for the colour, instead of pure black and red, it was a very dark grey and pale blue. His eyes were now green instead of red with thin black pupils in the shape of slits. His clothes matched Shadows but like his hair, the black was grey and the red was pale blue. Everything red on his body was now a very pale blue and everything black on his body was now a very dark grey. His kin was very pale menacing, devilish green eyes from the identical figure to Shadow stared blankly into Shadows original blood coloured eyes. The figure walked right up to Shadow to get a better look at it. "There is no doubt about it...you are Ja..I mean Shadow aren't you?" It croaked. Shadow felt numb as he replied. "Y-yes, wh-who are...you?" He replied nervously. "Nice of you too ask I go by the name of Mephiles, Mephiles the dark...hmm?...did you forget who I am?" The figure growled. Shadow stared blankly back into his eyes. "I haven't met you before have I" Shadow uttered. The creature laughed, Shadow gave a confused expression. "Oh! O course you have, but to cut to the chase. Do you no where we are currently?" It asked. Shadow shook his head. "No idea!" "We are in a parallel universe I am currently designing!" Shadow and Amy gave their immediate attention.

"Your behind this?" Amy stuttered. "Why yes!, You see, I have unique powers in which I can use as I please. I live in a star, which you may find hard to believe, which circles the earth along with the other comets every year at the ancient comet festival. I have always demanded more power as I have looked over your world, it is incorrect in my eyes and should be changed for the better! With my power I can do so, but how to do it was a question I pondered on for a few dozen years, I finally figured it out. I would need a body capable to cope with my power. Which is now your body. I would need perfect place to start on creating my new world. Once it was ready I would throw the universe I created into your own dimension so it would stay my way for good. I have a good start and no one will stop me! But I suppose I could use the help..." He moaned as he pointed at Shadow. Shadow gasped. "Who? Me? I'm not helping you ! You are trying too ruin are world and now that I know you are the one who created this world I am more than furious! You have put everyone here through chaos for a couple of days now! Just because you have the power doesn't mean you can destroy a perfectly good world for others.!" Shadow yelled. "What about you? Is this your perfect world?" Mephiles cooed. Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?" He murmured. "I know your back story Shadow. I'm the one who killed Maria and her family!,...Kirk!" He laughed. Shadow widened his eyes and stared at him for minutes on end without blinking. He was consumed by anger and sadness as it swam to his eyes. "You are the weird eye thing that destroyed my friend Maria and her family?!" Shadow roared. Mephiles chuckled to himself. "By George I think he's got it!...how foolish you are too not of realised it sooner, who else would contain such power as too create a beam still slowly expanding over station square which consumes everything in it?" Shadow shook with terror and anger as he stepped away from Mephiles. "You...you fucking BASTARD! YOU PUT ME THROUGH SO MUCH OVER THE YEARS, LIKE NOW. NOT TO MENTION KILL THE GREATEST PERSON WHO EVER STEPPED FOOT ON THE CREATION OF WONDER WHICH WE CALL EARTH! YOU! I WILL END YOU HERE AND NOW!" Shadow screamed from the top of his lungs, with that he charged at Mephiles with a fist clenched tight upon his arm. As he went to hit him, Mephiles disappeared and reappeared a few metres behind Amy. "Listen Shadow, before you do anything you will regret, hear me out! You work along side me too take down this devastation of a world piece by piece, creating a world of purity and wonder, at least that's what I would call it, others may say different. And your past will be fixed, you could visit Maria and the other Robotnicks in the new world we can create together" Mephiles said calmly. Shadow lowered his hand. But soon raised his other soon after. "Your bluffing! Why would you do that?!" Shadow shouted. "Your wasting my time Shadow, tell you what? I, out of the kindness of my heart, will give you and your friends an hour to make up your mind! Speaking of your friends they can help to, especially that Nicky or 'Sonic', he holds good power I could use as well. So like I said, think about it...one hour.." With that Mephiles disappeared into the white world, leaving Shadow and Amy stunned. Shadow couldn't believe that he just saw, after three years, the person who ripped his life apart and wanted his help, re-appears. "Shadow, that can't be...you know, can it?" Amy asked quietly. Shadow glanced at Amy. He was full of anger, sadness and confusion, he didn't know where life stood for him. "Come on..." Shadow took Amy's arm. Amy esimply excepted. They stumbled back onto the white road to town.

After minutes and minutes of trailing to town in silence, they arrived but no one was there to greet them this time. A mile away stood Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Rouge and a unconsious Vector waiting for Amy's return as they couldn't find them. A few minutes later, Silver and Blaze came back as well. They complained about that they couldn't find Amy over and over, it seemed they didn't care Shadow was. They all discontinued their conversations when they saw Amy and Shadow walk towards them. Blaze rushed towards Amy. "Amy! thank god!" She continued fretting as Sonic walked up to Amy. "Look Amy I'm really sorry. I promise I didn't mean my worrying like that. I know you can handle yourself, more than anyone else here!" He said placing his hands on her shoulders. Knuckles laughed silently to himself. "Yeah, hey Amy! Sonic has something he wants to ask you! Oh Amy be my gir-" Sonic blushed madly and then whacked Knuckles in the face. "Knuckles shut it!" Sonic whispered. Shadow stepped between everyone and closed his eyes. "Guys I know why we are here and how this happened..." He said quietly. Everyone turned their faces towards Shadow. Sonic walked up to Shadow. "What?! Who?!..."

A/N: Well three new people have appeared, Those people are of course Rouge, Vector and Mephiles. The story you could say is now at the half way point and where they start to fix the world, or whatever. Also I haven't completely finished editing yet so...yeah. Anyways this was the longest chapter so far I think, perhaps chapter 3 was longer but yeah. This I can say took the longest to type up with no doubt. I hope you readers are enjoying my starting story. I also have two more stories in mind which continue not long after this story when it ends. I can say the name of one of those stories and that one is called 'Sonic: Life starts here '. Its also an anime like this one . Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and always make sure to check for updates. Please review, no criticisms please, if so constructive ones please, thanks for reading! PEACE!


End file.
